1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for detecting granular data store changes, and more particularly to a technique for detecting data store changes at a column level within a row, and packaging the data store changes in a language neutral format.
2. Related Art
Conventional techniques that detect changes in an operational data store (ODS) are limited to changes at the level of a database table or row. Implementing a data warehouse as an alternative technique for keeping track of data changes is not always feasible. Migrating an existing ODS solution to a data warehouse architecture requires a significant amount of financial investment and analysis time. Thus, there exists a need for a technique that overcomes the deficiencies and limitations described above.